


Why Would You Eat That?

by LittleJowo



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Jan is adorable, Jan is very good and I love him, Jiro doesn't socialize well, Jiro lives with Jan, M/M, Taisei lives with Yuudai, Taro lives with Shigeru, basically everyone is gay I guess, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: Jiro and Jan go on an ice cream date! Things are a little awkward, but it's very nice and cute.Requested by a friend who I love very much!





	Why Would You Eat That?

Jiro fidgeted nervously, gripping onto the hem of his sweater vest as if his life depended on it. He'd been waiting for around half an hour, and he wished he hadn't arrived so early. He didn't much enjoy waiting out in the cold, but he knew it would be worth it. 

Just as he started to contemplate waiting inside, Jiro saw a flame of red hair amongst the crowd walking down the street. He immediately stood on his tiptoes and waved his arm frantically. 

Jan's head popped up, his face lighting with glee as he spotted the other man. He sped up a bit, crossing the street. He was obviously excited, which just made Jiro even more so. 

Within seconds Jan stood before him, all of his pearly white teeth showing themselves. He pulled Jiro into a strong yet gentle hug, quickly letting go so they could talk. 

"Hey, Jiro! What is going on? I am now away from my working." 

"I'm doing pretty good! Yourself?" 

"I am doing great! I am very exciting!" Jan did a little dance, his sandaled feet slapping the concrete sidewalk. 

Over the past few years, Jan's Japanese had been improving a lot. Jiro had offered to learn German, but the other thought it was a better idea to do things his way, given that they lived in Japan. Despite that, Jiro had managed to pick up some simple phrases, although they weren't really necessary anymore. 

Jiro led Jan inside the parlor, their arms locked together. They looked up at the menu so they could pick their flavors. There were so many, some of which were very exotic. Both men had some difficulty deciding. 

Eventually Jiro went with a simple vanilla, but Jan wanted to be a bit more adventurous. He decided to try the ikasumi. They paid for eachothers' treats, which were soon served to them. They sat at a small table near the windows at the front of the parlor. 

Jiro looked to Jan's ice cream a little squeamishly. Maybe it was because he worked with fish all the time, but anything squid-related didn't go well with sweets, in his opinion. 

"You want to try the squid ink one?" He asked, "Why?" 

Jan nodded vigorously before answering. He held his ice cream up towards the window as if to inspect it. 

"It looked a lot of interesting. I wanted to try if it is new!" 

Jiro laughed a little, gesturing for him to go ahead before licking his own treat. It was nice and sweet, as well as slightly bitter. Even though the weather and the parlor were rather chilly, Jiro stopped caring as soon as he got his first taste. 

Jan smiled at his cute boyfriend before diving in himself. He stuck out his tongue and took a long drag around the side, the sight making Jiro sputter and laugh. 

Initially, Jan wrinkled his nose a bit at the taste. It was a little fishy, and he could taste something slightly meaty—snake, maybe?—and it was all rather strange to have in ice cream. It wasn't bad, though, so he kept eating. 

For the most part, both men were pretty quiet. They enjoyed themselves, savoring their desserts as well as eachothers' company. 

Even after finishing their ice cream, they stayed in the parlor a while longer. This was the hard part; any time they did something together, neither wanted to leave. Especially on shorter dates like this one. So, to fill some time, they decided to talk a little more. 

"So, how's life?" Jiro asked, "Work treating you well?" 

"Oh, yes!" Jan grinned from ear to ear, happy to have something to talk about. "The work is very good! It is still stable working, and I see Shigeru some of sometimes. I love my job! I can cooking lots of good food!" He was all smiles. He loved to talk about his job. 

Jiro laughed then, and Jan's grin faltered a bit. He hoped he didn't say anything wrong. He was still a bit self-conscious about speaking Japanese, despite his years of practice. He didn't mind being corrected so he could improve, but he didn't appreciate being laughed at. 

Jiro laughed a little while longer, wiping small tears from his eyes. By now Jan's mood had completely plummeted, and he looked down at the table shyly. It didn't take long for Jiro to notice. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

Jan shuffled a bit in his seat, more than a little embarrassed. But, despite that, he was confident that Jiro hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. 

"I do not liking laughing at my words a lot." He looked up to his boyfriend's face, biting his lip a little. 

Jiro laughed again. Much gentler, he said, "It wasn't that, Jan! You did great! It's just..." He blushed a little, then opened his mouth a little. He bared his teeth, then pointed to them. 

Now completely confused, Jan only furrowed his brows a bit. 

"What?" 

"Your teeth, Jan." 

The German blushed a little, then pulled out his phone. He turned his camera to selfie mode, grinning at his screen. He immediately covered his mouth. 

His teeth were almost completely black, only some of the white showing through. It looked really strange, if not a little gross. 

For a while both men were silent. Jan looked horrified, and Jiro seemed slightly uncomfortable. 

After a few long seconds, though, both of them started laughing. They were loud enough that the lady behind the counter gave them a look of uninterested annoyance. When they only laughed harder, she asked them to leave the parlor. 

So, they walked out and onto the sidewalk, wheezing and hollering. Neither knew _why_ the whole thing was so funny, just that it _was_. 

It didn't take long for them to get to the train station. They had quieted down by then, what with Jan still being a little embarrassed about his teeth. 

After the short ride, they walked to the apartment complex they both resided in—Jiro and Shigeru had basically switched places—so they could rest awhile. 

After unlocking the door, Jan stated that he was going to brush his teeth. Jiro chuckled a bit and let him go. 

A few minutes later, they were both simply relaxing on the couch, watching some animated film borrowed from Taisei and Yuudai. It wasn't great, and Jan had a bit of a hard time following, but nonetheless it was a nice way to relax. 

As they let their hands intertwine between them, both Jan and Jiro felt that they'd had a successful date, as well as a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't butcher Jan's character TOO much. I've never written him before, and honestly had no idea what I was doing.
> 
> For his Japanese, I did some of it in English-to-German-to-Japanese-to-English in Google Translate. Some of it I wrote in English the way I assume my Japanese sounds when I speak it. Jan's insecurities were 100% based off of my own that I have when talking to native Japanese-speakers.
> 
> I hope you all liked this. It was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
